fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Icy Island
__NOEDITSECTION__ Icy Island is a fictional continent where all of Fanofkinopio's gamerias are set. History In the year 1000BCE on the Ician Calendar, explorer Idonno Isname went sailing for an extremely long time until he found a huge patch of land in the distance. He saw that the island hadn't been named, so he decided to call it Isname Island. Shortly afterwards, another explorer named John Icey also found the island and met Idonno. John declared that he'd found the island first, but Idonno said he'd found it first. Both declared one-on-one combat. Two weeks after the argument, the war started, and John won. He therefore renamed the island to Icey Island, but later renamed it to Icy Island for less confusion. He began naming the states, into the ones used today. Nowadays, Icy Island is a massive continent housing 10 million people total (no, I am NOT making 10 million customers with an unknown debut). It is a popular tourist destination with over 50 million tourists visiting annually. Countries Misaky The most populated country and contains the capital city Sugar. All of Papa Lewis' restaurants are located here. Most of the locals in all games were born in this country. Denka The second-most populated country. The largest city (both in area and population) in Icy Island, Calphy is located here. Some locals were born here. Fern A non-inhabitable country due to the surrounding and sacred trees, some of which are 2,000 years old. Most of the agriculture is produced here. It is revealed during the airing of The Amazing Flipline Race that a magical portal is located here to transport Icy Island residents to Earth and back. Fanofkinopio Territory The third-most populated country. Fanofkinopio's ancestors became extremely close friends with John Icey and he therefore allowed them to change the state to how they wanted, so they chose this name because they fortune-told a person by the alias Fanofkinopio would save the world one day. Coly The least populated country, despite being one of the largest. A lot of historical buildings are located here. Mae and Linda were born here when her mother and father time-travelled to the future after Rosaline told them their errors and forced them to witness 100 years after the war. Jett A currently developing country. It has slightly more population than Coly. Tropical Icy Island It is an island and formerly part of Misaky until it became its own country. This location is the most popular tourist destination with hundreds of beaches. There are more tourists that visit here annually than the population of Icy Island. Seasons The four seasons are named after the four dwarves who represent the four cardinal points in Norse Mythology. * Norðri - Northern (Summer) * Austri - Eastern (Autumn) * Suðri - Southern (Winter) * Vestri - Western (Spring) Months Each month is named after one of the Twelve Crusaders from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. * Heim (January) * Baldr (February) * Hezul (March) * Od (April) * Njörun (May) * Dain (June) * Neir (July) * Ulir (August) * Fjalar (September) * Thrud (October) * Ced (November) * Bragi (December) Papa Lewis' Restaurants All of these restaurants are located in Sugar, Misaky *Papa's Freezeria DELUXE (Refined) *Papa's Bubble Tea Mia! *Papa's Sushiria Deluxe *Papa's Bakeria Deluxe *Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe *Papa's Pastaria Deluxe *Papa's Curry Mia! *Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe *Papa's Scooperia Refined *Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Other All of these stores are located in Sugar, Misaky *Papa's Bookeria *Papa's Songeria Trivia * Many of the aspects of Icy Island are borrowed off Norse Mythology or Fire Emblem. Category:Locations Category:Icy Island Category:Regions